Erotic pleasure
by EroTicSeXualPleaSure
Summary: Draco love to tease Hermione sexually, and Hermione gives in to pleasure he create. this is the story How Sexually wanting they have become for each other. A Sadist Draco is a treat in here.


**Erotic Pleasure**

**Disclaimer : The Plot is all mine Nor the Characters**

* * *

I was hopeless in the arms of the man I love; he was not merciful when it comes to sex, pleasure or anything erotic. He is a sadist and a dominant. My current situation is not too good. I am travelling with my boyfriend in a train back to his place. The problem is not that we are travelling back to his place but he is exploiting me in the train filled with people and the worst is he knows all my sensitive spots and like i said he is cruel when it has come to pleasure.

We are standing in the overcrowded train and I know for the next 30 minutes this train will be packed completely, that means he has 30 minutes to torment me sexually. We are in the last corner of the train my back to the train door that never opens and he is standing just in front of me. I saw him smirking and at that very moment, I knew he would be having fun.

The worst thing about him is he is expressionless when he exploits me publicly and he expects to see me all red. I was not wearing any panty and my skirt was excessively short, thanks to my boyfriend's overcoat, I was covered and I was not wearing any top under the coat. The only thing that I was wearing was my skirt, makeshift panty and my boots. He tore my bra, panty, and top in the park to excite me.

**flashback**

I was waiting for my boyfriend in front of a park entrance; he said he would be back in few minutes. I looked inside the park, it was one of the most secluded parks in the city, very few people are found in the park. It was once in news that few pervert raped a girl in that park. I was little afraid and too curious on why Draco decided to take me to that particular park. Thinking this make me imagine various sexual activity that he can do with me inside the park. I blushed.

'You seem ready to be fucked Hermione' I heard a voice and find Draco standing next to me. Draco is tall, handsome and a rich boy I met him during the First year of school, i hated him at start but with time i began to love him and eventually at start of 4th year at Hogwarts we started going out. With passing time, I got to know that Draco is a sadist and a dominant he loves to hurt his girlfriend to give her with sexual ecstasy. In addition, I loved this side of him. I was his submissive.

He grabbed my hand and we went in. after walking too inside the park he let go of my hand in front of the fountain and ask me to step inside the fountain, like an obedient girlfriend I obliged and stand inside the fountain. The water was making my clothes all wet and now I know why Draco asked me to wear white so that he can see through even when my clothes are on.

He stepped inside and watched me like a hungry predator. I was sexually aroused just with his gaze.

'I do not like the look of clothes over that curvy body of yours Hermione' he said huskily and immediately tore my top. My reflexes work on the correct time and I covered myself with my hands.

'Don't be shy now, you were not shy when I fucked you in the Balcony of my apartment and someone caught us'

'People might come and see us Draco'

'Nobody come to this end of the park baby, you can enjoy being pleasure in the open air'

'But Draco, what If some pervert came?'

'Then you can enjoy with them too' saying this he kissed me behind the ear.

I moaned with pleasure. My ears are my sensitive stop.

'You are beautiful Hermione, especially your legs, I want to kiss them all the time' he bites my ear making me moan again.

'Yes baby, let me hear you' he said while kissing me down the neck.

He took off my bra and began to massage my breasts. My left breast is very sensitive when he plucks the nipple.

'I hope this is not your favorite panty baby, because I'm tearing it away' saying this he tore my panties and threw them somewhere.

He stepped out of water, and come back with my torn top, I was confused.

'Put your hands up baby' he ordered

'Not in this place Draco'

'Up, I said' he threatened

I put my hands over my head and he tied them with my top to one of the hooks in the fountain.

I was seeing myself as a piece of flesh for hungry jackals, but now my boyfriend was hungry and I was aroused.

He stroked my sex two to three times and at the same time massaged my left breast plucking the nipple with his mouth. His hands and mouth were skillfully working over me and I could feel the juices beginning to come out.

'You are wet so early my darling' he said and licked his lips.

Draco can make me cum even by just looking. He has this intense gaze, which make me go weak.

I was enjoying the pleasure he was giving me in the broad daylight in a public park.  
I felt his tongue over my vagina. He was teasing me, carefully licking the juices, which were on the side of the inner thighs. I wanted him to bite my clitoris, one of my Draco fetishes. He knew I was waiting for him to bite my lips but he was not giving me that pleasure.

'Please Draco, I beg' my voice was breaking while I was begging him.

'I don't understand baby' I said innocently teasing me more with his tongue.

'P-please Draco, bite me' I beg of you.

I felt his teeth over my lips and I want him to bite it and excite more pleasure in me, but instead he licked my juices, inserted his fingers over my asshole, and circled around it. I was excited beyond the line.

I clutched his hair to stay firm on my ground. He takes out his finger and inserted something round one by one, pushing them deep inside me.

I gasped with the intensity of its insertion, these are the balls baby, and it will excite you.

My eyes widened when I saw balls in Scott hands 'what are they for Draco?'

'This is for my little pussy' he said inserted two heavy silver balls inside my vagina.

I gasped again. Feeling the anal balls was too much to add the vaginal balls.  
' You will be excited and will be ready by the time we reach home Hermione'  
'Home? You will take me home like this?' I asked him in disbelief.

'The more you move the more you will feel Erotic pleasure'

He stood up and takes out a cloth from his pocket.

'Wear these panties Love; I don't want those balls to be loose'

He freed my hand and I wore those panties, he gave me an overcoat to wear and we left for his place.

**flashback end**

He skillfully brought his hand under my skirt and brushed my inner thighs, I gasped.

'Quite baby girl or people will see you getting fucked' he whispered.

He took the pin of the panties he gave me making the cloth fall on the ground.

Slowly he traced my inner thighs making me squirm; sexual tension was building inside me. His fingers brushed over my clitoris. He again teased me by continuously brushing his fingers over my sex.

The weight of the ball was making me excited and I wanted Draco's hardness inside me.

My face was all red as I was thinking about fucking Draco.

Within a few seconds, Draco pulled the vaginal balls out in a quick attempt making me gasp loudly.

People turn to looked at us and I buried my face on Draco's shoulder. I could feel the juices sliding down my sex.

'You are excessively wet; now tell me how can I lick those juices' he teased me.

'I want you inside me Draco' I muttered

'Right Now?'

'Yes'

'But how is it possible baby girl, people will notice' he said smiling.

'Fuck me Draco or I'll explode' I nearly screamed.

He smirked at me and I saw him unzipping his pants.

This is finally happening, one of my fetish to have sex inside a crowded train is coming true, Oh my god!

I can feel his hardness near my sex, but he was teasing my brushing it over my lips. He made brief contact of his cock with my lips and then pulls away.

I was losing my mind, I wanted him inside me, and he was playing with me.

If I ever get the chance I will make you pay Draco Malfoy, I mentally prepare a note.

'I am going to enter you Hermione' I heard him say.

I waited for him to enter slowly but instead he just pushed his cock inside me. All the air I had in my body flew away somewhere. I was feeling choked.

He began to push deeper making me feel alive again. I was holding his hand tightly. I wanted to moan, moan loudly to let everyone know from what extreme pleasure I was going through.

He slowly, tortuously was pushing himself inside as well as pulling him out. I was feeling too much pleasure. He was killing me beautifully with such pleasure that no one around me can ever imagine. Suddenly, he took out his cock and inserted the beads again.

'Now hold on to this pleasure baby, I want you to cum when I can lick your pussy. I need more of this when we reach the street of my place'

* * *

**A/N** : Do tell me How you like the story.

Read and Review for sex :)


End file.
